Demeter's Predicament
by jojoberry
Summary: Demeter and Munkustrap are having a little trouble in-between the sheets and it's up to Bombalaurina and Tugger to save them! Will all their efforts be enough to save the couples relationship?


Tucked away in the red queens den, Demeter and Bombalaurina sat chatting. Bomba was painting a design on her deep red nails, while Demeter chipped away at old paint on her toes. There was something on Demeter's mind that had been bugging her for awhile and she was determined to get it out of her system.

"Bomba?" Demeter asked her friend cautiously. Bombalaurina didn't look up from her nails.

"What's up doc?" The scarlet queen asked nonchalantly. Demeter tapped her feet and played with her head fur nervously, curling strands around her fingers.

"I can tell you anything right?" Her voice came out quiet and soft, laced with uncertainty.

"Yes"

"Okay…" Demeter said timidly. Bomba sighed, it was obvious that Demeter wanted to tell her something, but as usual Dem would hold off for as long as she could and then get frustrated when she had to say what she originally wanted to.

"Well?" She asked, capping the nail polish and setting it aside.

"Well what?"

"Come on don't play dumb."

"I don't know what your talking about." The slim queen cheekily remarked. Bomba smirked and lightly hit her friend on the arm. Dem flinched and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh just tell me whats on your mind already!" Bomba giggled, hoping to make Dem more comfortable so she would talk. She watched Demeter's face turn from light-hearted to serious.

"Alright. Well you see, lately…when Munk and I are having our…alone time-"

"Alone time?" Bombalarina asked arching an eyebrow. Sometimes her sister could be so prudish. Demeter scrunched up her nose at her sister's reaction, she loved Bomba, but she had no sensitivity for her. This was a serious topic that she wanted to be able to discuss with her.

"Yes, alone time. It can be a little…bad." Demeter said the last word quietly. Bomba blinked twice then burst out in laughter. If it were anybody else she wouldn't have reacted in this way, but picturing her goody-goody sister squirming underneath Munkustrap left her laughing uncontrollably on her back.

Demeter didn't find her little predicament funny at all, in fact she was hurt that her sister would react in this way. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows as she watched Bombalaurina laugh at her issues.

"Stop laughing at me, I'm serious!" Demeter screeched. Bomba kept laughing.

"Oh…I'm sure you are!" The red queen queen said between laughs and snorts. Realizing that sitting and pouting was not going to be effective in stopping the loud annoying noise echoing around the room, Demeter leaned over and gave Bombalaurina a hard push off of the bed. The fall quickly silenced the laughing mess. The now hushed queen let a look of anger flash on her face before she got back up on the bed.

The red queen shook herself out and situating herself back on the bed, glaring at Demeter as she did so. After reaching over to give her younger sister's head fur a quick tug, she answered the surprised yelp with counsel.

"Have you tried telling him about it? You can't fix anything if he doesn't know there's even a problem."

"Of course not! This type of thing may be easy for you and your unworthy mate to talk about, but it get's really awkward for Munk and I" she said. If looks could kill, Demeter would be six feet under in a heartbeat.

"In case you haven't noticed, me and my _unworthy _mate aren't the ones with the messed up relationship." The red queen retorted.

"For once." Demeter mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms. Bombalaurina shot up from her seat, smoke coming out of her ears. Why couldn't her sister just leave Tugger out of it for once? Did she always need to tell her why she fell for the wrong guy?

"You know, for someone who wants my help, you sure do insult me a lot." Bomba said collecting her manicure supplies and storming towards the door.

"Wait!" She called. The scarlet queen stopped, but didn't turn around. "Bomba, I should't have said that…every relationship has their faults and you've been kind enough to help me through mine. I'm sorry I said what I said about the both of you." Demeter padded toward her sister who slowly turned around.

"Okay, but if I'm going to stay and help you have to do what I say. Deal?" Bomba asked, nodding to her outstretched paw. Demeter had doubts, but decided that she was getting off easy for saying what she did so she didn't hesitate grasping her sisters paw. The pair smiled and shook firmly before making their way back to the bed.

Once settled, Bomba began asking questions. "So what exactly is the problem? Is he too fast or slow? Does he do weird things? Do you not do 'it' enough or maybe too much? Is he all for himself or what?"

Demeter let these options settle in her head and thought it over. "Well, he's always really nice and-"

"I asked about what was wrong in your sex life, not what was right." Bomba corrected curtly, still a bit mad about the Tugger comment. Demeter furrowed her brows in thought.

"I guess it's nothing that he does-"

"So it's you. Low self-esteem? Lack of experience?" The red queen listed.

"The latter, on my part and his."

"Do you touch yourself?" Demeter was shocked at being asked such a forward question, it was a little too private for even a sister to know. But if it would help her…

"Um…occasionally…" She said awkwardly. Bomba chewed that over for a minute before asking,

"And do you ever…get there?"

"Bomba!" Demeter yelped, jumping with a start. This was getting too personal for her taste, and how was knowing that supposed to help her? No, she had enough.

"How are you supposed to be comfortable with him if you can't even be comfortable with yourself?" The area queen argued. Demeter knew her sister was right, so she sighed and answered the previous question truthfully.

"Not in a long while." She said in a low voice, looking down. Bomba smiled encouragingly.

"Alright so it's been awhile. What made you stop?"

Demeter bit her lip. "Well…the last time anything like that happened was when Macavity and I were together."

"Oh." She should have suspected this. Not wanting to start _that_ whole thing again, she continued.

"Well then, the first thing that we need to do is get you comfortable with your own body, and I've got just the thing for it!" Bomba said excitedly. "Hang on a sec!"

The red queen disappeared behind a wall and before long sounds of things being pushed aside and knocked over filled the den.

For a few awkward minutes Demeter sat alone and chipped off more paint from her toes. She took those minutes of partial solitude to calm down from the eventful morning. Suddenly, Bomba burst through the door holding a small box behind her back and grinning from ear to ear.

"Got it." She said almost too happily. Demeter raised an eyebrow.

"Got what?"

"The answer to your problems!" She chucked the box at Demeter, who caught it just before it hit the floor. Pulling the box into her lap she lifted the lid.

"What is it?"

"It's called a vibrator, and you can use it to 'help you along' if you know what I mean." Bomba said with a wink.

Demeter scrunched up her eyebrows as she pulled out a small cylinder that came to a dull point on one end and had a button on the other; it was an obnoxious pink color and was just a little bigger than her longest finger, and the entire thing was wrapped in new plastic. Immediately worries filled her mind.

"What if Munk finds me…doing it?" Demeter asked nervously, that would be awkward.

She was also partially scared about touching herself. Of course in her adolescence she had tried it, but it never felt right. She knew that it was supposed to feel good, and that it was alright to do such things to oneself, but it was never something that she did.

She allowed herself to get excited. This small toy in her hands promised to bring her the pleasure she craved without much work on her part. She had gotten 'there' before, but that was a long time ago, The thought of having such pleasures on a regular basis made her toes curl.

"He won't mind." Bomalaurina interrupted her train of thoughts, and brought her focus to her mate, Munkustrap. If the first step towards fixing their sex life was this, she could get used to it.

"Alright." She said, no longer timid

"I knew you'd come around, get it _come _around. Like your going to-"

"I get it!"

"You know how to use it right?"

"Of course! But...for someone who didn't know how to use this thing, what would you advise?" Demeter asked shyly. Bomba rolled her eyes and explained the process to her. When she was done, Demeter was staring wide eyed at her.

"Um…so I'm just going to…" Demeter trailed off, pointing a finger to the den door. The scarlet queen waved her paw nonchalantly, maybe when her sister was done she wouldn't be so uptight.

"Have a good time!" She said encouragingly as her sister made her way out the door. Now that Dem was taken care of it was time to work on Munkustrap, and she knew just the cat to help her.

XxX

"Tugger! Just the tom I was looking for." Bomba said prancing up to her mate, and was relieved to find that, for once, he was not surrounded by his fan club. It would have been tough getting him away from them with any kitten-appropriate excuses.

"How may I be of assistance, M'lady?" He said kneeling and kissing her paw. Bomba giggled at his dramatic manner.

"I need a favor." She blinked cutely down at him. He stood up and kissed her cheek.

"And what would that be?"

Bomba led them behind a junk pile. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She whispered.

"Promise." He said crossing his finger over his heart. He loved secrets and this one sounded like a good one. Bomba looked around to make sure no cat was listening in, lowered her voice and spoke.

"Well, as it is Demeter is a little uh...unsatisfied with Munk's…_performance _in bed-"

"Are you serious?" The main coon practically shouted. Bomba yanked him down by his collar and pulled his face toward hers, whipping her head from side to side to see if anyone had heard him. The last thing she needed was for anyone else to hear. She was already going against Dem asking Tugger for help.

"Yes, and I need you to help Munkustrap get better without letting him know." She said quietly. Tugger smirked.

"How do I do that?" He asked cheekily.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you could figure something out." Bomba smiled up at him and batted her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"And if I don't?"

"Let's focus on what will happen if you do." Bomba said, grazing her tail across his thigh and smirking suggestively.

"Consider it done."

XxX

Tugger blinked down lazily from his perch on the TSE-1. Just as his was closing his eyes to take a nap he saw Munk passing by with his usual focused demeanor. The main coon leapt off of the car and landed directly in front of his brother.

Out of instinct, Munkustrap immediately assumed a fighting stance. Tugger laughed.

"What is it?" Munk asked, straightening up and lowering his paws.

"I've been wanting to ask you, how are things going with Dem?"

"Stay away from her, Tugger." Munkustrap said frankly. The larger tom held up his paws in surrender.

"No sir, I've gone after plenty of queens in my time, but yours-"

"Is off limits." Munkustrap cut in.

"My thoughts exactly. However, I was wondering if maybe you two needed a little…assistance?"

"Assistance? Tugger I really don't have the time for this." Munk began walking away, he was losing him. He had to pull him in quick or else there would be no hope for his sex life.

"How often do you guys do it?" Tugger asked cool as ever.

"What?" Munk turned around slightly shocked. A smug look played across Tugger's face, he certainly had his attention now.

"You and Demeter, how often do you guys do it?"

"That's a bit personal. Why do you ask?"

"I might be able to help you." Tugger walked closer to the tabby, he could see that he was convincing him.

"Go on."

"What if I told you that I could make it happen every night?"

"How?" The tabby asked tentatively. Tugger smirked at Munk's eagerness.

"A few tips and tricks I've picked up over the years. I can teach you how to make her scream out your name."

"She does." The protector argued weakly. Tugger smirked.

"Not like this before."

"Oh?" Munk raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Tugger wrapped an arm around Munk's shoulders.

"Allow me to teach you my ways"

**Tada! Well that's all I have so far, I have no idea where I want this to go, but if you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in it shoot me a PM or a review. It may take a bit, but I do always get back to you!**

**Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't, remember to tell me down in the review box!**

**P.S. I have no idea why Bomba had a random vibrator lying around to give to Dem, when I asked her she just laughed and walked away.**


End file.
